<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guess Who! by ProblematicAddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437813">Guess Who!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicAddict/pseuds/ProblematicAddict'>ProblematicAddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>David Getting His Brain Fucked Out (the series) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom David (Camp Camp), Danvid, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Graphic Description, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Daniel (Camp Camp), Yeah this is a shit show, bottom!David, im sorry, sometimes you get on that freak shit and you just write, top!Daniel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicAddict/pseuds/ProblematicAddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel comes by for a visit... after hours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel &amp; David (Camp Camp), Daniel/David (Camp Camp), Danvid - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>David Getting His Brain Fucked Out (the series) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess who!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ AAAAAAAAAH !” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astonishingly, that was not the response Daniel had expected walking back into the counselor cabin of Camp Campbell.  David leaped out of his seat, screaming and throwing his work to the floor. Daniel stood inside the door, dagger in hand with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel?!” David backed against a far wall, shaking in fear, “wh-what are you doing back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I just wanted to see you~” Daniel hummed, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Wh-weren’t you in Antarctica?” David’s eyes darted to the left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was,” the blond turned, closing the curtain and locking the door, “but I was only halfway across the state when I realized that it had all been a ruse. It didn't add up and I felt foolish for not realizing it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes became dark, looking down at the blade in his hand.  He swung it around loosely, “you don't think I’m allowing you get away with that, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed his finger across his blade, lazily looking back up at the counselor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David swallowed roughly, “I-I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Daniel chuckled, “is that what you’re going to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s eyes were wide. His hands shook and his mind raced, “sc-scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scared? You’re scared ?” Daniel laughed, rolling his eyes, “That’s cute. That’s really fucking cute, David.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He began to cross the room, knife in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The counselor had nowhere to run and no time to do so as Daniel approached quickly, pushing the knife against his throat. The blade was cold and smelled like copper. David swallowed, feeling the pressure press down on his windpipe. Daniel was so close now, their faces inches apart.  The blond cupped the ginger’s face, softly rubbing his thumb across his cheek. David felt like crying, his heart skipping a beat when the blond smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Davey, I simply don’t know what to do with you,” he chuckled dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every fiber of me wants to slit your throat and let you bleed out-” he punctuated his sentence by pressing the knife a little harder into his flesh, but not enough to puncture the skin, “but…” he released the pressure slightly, “perhaps you can change my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David gasped as Daniel suddenly and aggressively groped him through his shorts, still maintaining the blade pressed against his throat. The redhead closed his eyes, straining not to make any sudden movements as the blond worked off his belt. Daniel pushed David against the wall, steadying him with a knee between his legs. David's hands shook as he sought to push Daniel's prying fingers away from his zipper, but it was to no avail. The blond had already yanked the belt out from under him and popped the button of his drawers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel, p-please stop,” </span>
  <span>David’s voice shook pathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cultist paid him no mind, but an immediate smile. David gasped, biting his lip when the blond's cold hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers. He gripped the lumber wall behind him.  Daniel moved the knife out from under the counselor’s throat, sliding it through one of his belt loops. The blond stepped closer, leaving no space between them. His lips were inches from David's ear, their lower halves pressed together forcefully. His hot breath made a chill rush down the redhead's spine.He tugged David’s cock harshly, gripping his chin and forcing him to hold his head up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Turn around, David</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispered. His breath was hot against David’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel, please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn. Around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David didn’t want to comply, but he didn’t have much of a choice. The blond’s hand slipped out from his boxers as David turned slowly.  Daniel must have thought he was acting too slow when he grasped his shoulders, roughly pushing him flat against the wall. David grunted when Daniel pressed his hips into his back. One hand found its way around David’s throat, keeping him from looking down while the other worked itself back into the counselors pants and around his shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David let out a wheezing moan. It was more of a half-moan, half-cry, but Daniel didn't care. The blond squeezed the counselor's neck, pressing his middle finger into his windpipe. David swallowed hard, his knees buckling when Daniel stroked him. The blond chuckled lowly, enjoying the scene before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure on his throat made David's eyes water. He let out a hoarse cry that made Daniel press his hips into him harder. David felt violated as Daniel rutted and stroked him.  His hands were pressed flat against the wall, straining to put some distance between him and the plaster. David felt his pants start to fall around his knees. He had moved to pull them up when the hand on his cock flew off and snatched his wrist halfway.  The hand on his throat tightened its hold. David choked, feeling the pressure buildup in his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel yanked him from the wall by the neck, forcing the counselor to his knees in front of him. Daniel’s hand moved from David’s throat up to fist his auburn red hair. David looked up at him with tears in his eyes. The blond tugged his hair, pressing David’s face into his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see those lips wrapped around my cock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s hands shook, moving upward to rest on Daniel’s hips. He moved his face from his pants, looking up at him with pleading eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please, Daniel, I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleading, hmm?” </span>
  <span>Daniel started to unbuckle his belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s eyes grew wide, looking between Daniel and the now erect dick in his face. The redhead scrunched his face up in distaste, trying to lean away when Daniel’s grip on his scalp tightened. He whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we could put that mouth to better use~” the blond yanked him closer, urging David to take his cock down his throat, “now suck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David grabbed his shaft with shaking hands.  He looked back up at Daniel, hoping this was simply a cruel joke, but the look on the cultist’s face dashed any hope he had left.  He swallowed the lump in his throat, slowly opening his mouth to bring him in-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel didn’t wait for him, thrusting his hips forward into David’s mouth. The redhead gagged, sputtering with spit dribbling down his chin. Daniel kept the grip on his hair taut as he face-fucked the ginger. David caught his hips, desperately trying to get him to slow down. He choked on every thrust, feeling Daniel hit the back of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond tossed his head back, moaning out as he greedily shoved his cock in and out of David’s open mouth. There were tears in the counselor's eyes.  He scratched and squeezed Daniel's hips in an effort to make him stop. He could hardly breathe. There was snot running from his nose and spit built up in the back of his throat that prevented every attempt at a breath. He felt some dribble out of his mouth as Daniel proceeded to face-fuck him faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s grip tightened as he moaned louder, forcing himself deeper into the counselor's open mouth. David’s nose hit his navel with each thrust. He choked and spit, his eyes rolling up in his head as he pleaded silently for it all to stop and be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel had to be getting close as he picked up speed, slamming David's face on and off his dick. Abruptly, he yanked the redhead’s hair hard, pulling his cock out of his mouth. A thick string of spit and precum strung them together. David coughed and sputtered, dire for air.  There were tear stains down his cheeks and his eyes were puffy and red. His jaw hung aslack as he heaved air into his desperate lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel wasted no time, yanking David up to his feet. The redhead’s legs wobbled. He was dizzy from the lack of oxygen in his lungs, but he knew Daniel wasn’t done. The blond grabbed his throat and slammed him face-down into his bed. The flimsy springs groaned under him, the coils screaming out when Daniel’s weight shifted on top of him. David struggled against the sheets, gasping for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel yanked David up by his bandanna. Daniel flipped him over and positioned himself on top. David’s eyes flew open to see Daniel straddling him. His bandana was ripped from his throat and his hands were yanked above his head. It was all happening too fast and David was already too weak to struggle.  The blond leaned over him, binding his wrists tight over the headboard.  David could barely move his arms as he scrambled to pull against the binds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel, please,” David wheezed out, “please stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond scoffed, using one of his knees to spread David’s legs open.  He felt Daniel's hands work around his boxers again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait! Daniel, stop!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David attempted to sit up, pulling against his restraints and weakly kicking out in an effort to push the cultist away. Daniel positioned himself between the counselor’s legs, leaning down over him to look him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, David,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Daniel purred, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“the fact you tell me to stop makes it so much more enjoyable.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>David felt Daniel press between his legs, yanking his underwear down around his knees. David tensed again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no- wait! Daniel, please stop!” He pleaded onto deaf ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the tip of Daniel’s cock rub up against him. He jolted forward, but was unable to get far with Daniel on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to cum inside of you and ruin you,” he grunted through gritted teeth, “I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to stop,” he glared at him with an ice-cold stare, “are you sorry yet, David?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The counselor had tears streaming down his face, “yes! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it, I promise I won't do it again, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel slammed himself in with a heavy thrust. David’s spit still dripped off Daniel’s cock and it lubed him up a bit, but David was still unprepared.  He strained the muscles in his legs, trying to tear himself free from Daniel’s grasp. He yanked at the restraint on his wrists to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more he struggled, the deeper the blond pushed himself in.  David screamed out in pain, thrashing his head back. He felt like he was being torn in half. He knew there was probably blood dripping from between his thighs.  It was hot and grueling and it burned. He wanted it to end- he wanted it all to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s eyes drifted back into his head once he was fully inside, moaning loudly.  David gasped and arched his back, attempting to alleviate the pain in any way he could. Daniel sighed, leaning over David with a lopsided smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ God, you’re so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, relax, ” he rolled his hips, causing David to shriek out in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STOP! STOP! IT HURTS!” </span>
  <span>He cried, arching his back and beating his head into the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel didn’t stop, he commenced to move, thrusting his hips in and out slowly and gradually getting faster- much too quick.  David cried his eyes out. The sobs landed on deaf ears.  Daniel started to pound him harder, panting as he finally began to enjoy himself. With every thrust, David groaned and hiccuped. His head smacked up against the headboard with each motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel gripped his shoulder and yanked him back down onto his cock, moving his hands back down to hold his hips in place as he used the counselor mercilessly. He slammed himself in and out of David’s wet heat faster and faster. The vulgar sound of skin slapping skin filled the cabin as David moaned out in pain and fear. The blond could care less, milking himself closer and closer to his climax with David’s body. His moans were just as loud, but full of pleasure. With every thrash and squeal from David, Daniel got closer to his finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands had a death grip on the ginger’s hips, pulling him off and back down on his erection forcefully. David couldn't scream anymore and just laid back with his mouth open, groaning every time the rush of electricity jolted down his spine.  He hated how it started to feel less like pain and more like hot pleasure, but not the right kind. It was like alcohol on a wound, burning deep, but eventually, everything goes numb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel came after a while of quick, rough fucking. He used David like a cheap doll. He buried himself deep, tainting David with his lade. David’s face contorted from pain into disgust. The blond leaned down over him, cupping his face in a clammy pale hand. David wanted to push him away, but he had no energy left.  He had no choice but to let the blond lean down and kiss him softly. He didn't kiss back.  Daniel was just kissing the teeth in his open mouth as he continued to gasp for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David felt like he was going to give out.  His chest heaved with each breath, hardly able to draw any air with how passionately Daniel was kissing him. He had enveloped his whole mouth, forcing David to kiss back if he wanted to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally separated, Daniel pulled out. David grimaced, feeling the hot, sticky seed drip through his legs. The warmth was gone and he was struck with a chill. He quivered, watching Daniel stand and pull up his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond glanced over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute when you’re tired,” he chuckled at himself, leaning down to kiss David on the forehead, “we’ll have to do this again sometime, won’t we, David?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David started to sob again, attempting to pull his wrists free weakly. He was stuck, watching Daniel leave him tied up.  The blond left, gently shutting the cabin door behind him.  David looked off to his right. The cultist had left his dagger behind on the nightstand. A cruel reminder that he would come back. He wanted people to know what he did to David. He wanted somebody to find him like this, and David couldn’t help but blame himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sobbed out loudly, but no one was around to listen. His own voice choked on the thick mucus sliding down his sinuses. He felt cold and exposed, slowly curling his legs in on himself.  His arms began to feel sore with pins and needles. He felt the pool of liquid below him turn cold in the summer night. The cabins themselves weren’t well insulated. He knew that most of the fluid had to be blood, but he couldn't force himself to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only, he did look towards the cabin door. Daniel said he’d be back, and something in David didn't want to be left alone. He wished he wasn’t left in this mess. His tears burned and it got harder for him to hold his eyes open, eventually everything fell black. His eyes fluttered shut and he cried himself to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David couldn't sleep. Every noise he heard in the night sent his heart racing. David was obsessed, thinking every little sound was Daniel coming back and fulfilling his promise. All his waking thoughts were of Daniel. Where was Daniel? When would Daniel come back? Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. The counselor would swear he could hear Daniel calling his name from the forest, beckoning him into the night. It was driving him insane.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been three months since the incident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen was the one to find David like that. The condition he was left in was horrible. The night was unforgivingly cold that day. She called the police and an ambulance came and picked David up the same day. The investigators found Daniel’s DNA on the blade, as well as inside David, that he’d carelessly left behind. Yet, the whereabouts of the cultist remained unknown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David couldn't sleep. Every noise he heard in the night sent his heart racing. David was obsessed, thinking every little sound was Daniel coming back and fulfilling his promise. All his waking thoughts were of Daniel. Where was Daniel? When would Daniel come back? Daniel, Daniel,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Daniel.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The counselor would swear he could hear Daniel calling his name from the forest, beckoning him into the night. It was driving him insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detectives had suggested giving the dagger to David, who enthusiastically accepted the offer. It sat inside the top drawer of his bedside dresser. He told Gwen he wanted to keep it close by “just in case,” but he often found himself sitting over the side of the bed, staring at the blade in his hands. Alone with his thoughts, though he didn’t feel alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Questions raced through his mind. How many people have died at Daniel’s hands? How many people… David wondered if he was the only one he violated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is it wrong to say that he felt a tinge of betrayal attached to that thought? David clutched his chest as he laid awake one night, unsure of how to feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he would sleep, he’d wake in a cold sweat and work himself up so much over the vivid nightmares that he would puke. Though, unsurprisingly, David never really wanted to talk about what took place. Not even what happened in his dream. Gwen worried about him.  He’s so distant that he would barely even speak to anyone.  He was like a different person. She could only pull together bits and pieces of the story from David talking in his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please stop,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t, don’t do this,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so sorry, please-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The campers definitely noticed David’s odd behavior. The counselor would fall asleep in his plate during lunch or pass out, face-down and in the dirt, along the hiking trails. David evaded sleep during the night, leaving him tired during the daylight hours. When someone would wake him up, he’d start sobbing uncontrollably. He was a mess, and Gwen didn’t think any of the kids were ready for the talk about what trauma David was living through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David couldn’t quit his job. He knew Gwen needed someone to help during camp activities. He would try to grin and bear it and by the third month, these things became routine. He wasn’t as smiley as he once was and he often had to necessitate himself to be excited, but it was an improvement from nothing at all. He started to sleep at night, even if only a few hours, and began to talk more. His forced smile seemed almost genuine again, but they never lasted more than a few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hot and humid out in the summer air; the perfect weather for a swim. Gwen had discussed the idea of having a lake day. David agreed, giving her a feigned smile and a nod. She now stood along the freshwater beach surrounding the lake, looking back at her co-counselor. David didn’t change into a swimsuit and stayed offshore to stand in the grass. He scuffed his shoes in the dirt before he noticed Gwen staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lit up a fake smile, waving to her in exasperated enthusiasm. She gave him a sympathetic look, knowing it wasn’t right to push him any further. David was relieved when she didn’t press on about it. He didn’t have the heart to tell her he wanted to be alone- but he had a job to do. He’d play lifeguard from the shore. She jogged off and he plopped himself down in the grass, holding his chin in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least the campers were having a good time. Even Max was enjoying himself, laughing, and playing with his friends Nikki and Neil. David felt a smile tug at the corner of his lip. The sunshine was short lived, however. A hand clamped down over his mouth, another grabbing and forcing David's arm behind him. He grabbed the hand over his mouth with his free hand, unable to pry the fingers away. His eyes widened as his assailant leaned over into view, his living nightmare grinning down at him with a whisper;</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you miss me?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David wanted to scream, but Daniel’s hand was clasped over his mouth tight. He kicked and dug his heels into the dirt as Daniel dragged him into the forest overgrowth. The lake before him vanished as the cultist maneuvered him through the thicket. Brambles scratched David’s skin as he thrashed and fought. The wind was knocked out of him when Daniel hoisted him up and slammed his back against a nearby tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand on David’s arm jerked up abruptly, pinning his wrist against the bark beside his head. Daniel released the tight grip on his mouth, but David couldn’t scream. His lungs were empty from how forcefully he was thrown into the tree and his eyes watered at the sensation. Finally, once he was able to suck in a breath, his voice trembled and shook as he pleaded;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, No! Please, please don’t do this, stop-!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel pressed a finger to his quivering lips, leaning in closer as he hushed him softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David opened his eyes, full of fear and already brimming with tears, and gazed into Daniel’s. The expression in his icy blue eyes was impassive. A lopsided grin spread across his face as he cocked his head. A joint inside his neck audibly popped. Gingerly, he grazed a thumb across David’s forehead, brushing a stray strand of his auburn hair from his face. The gentle movement made David flinch nonetheless, and Daniel grinned. His lidded eyes raked over David, taking in every breath and whimper. He ate up the fear in David’s eyes. The cultist held the counselor’s face gently in both hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David hadn’t even realized both of his hands were free. He just gripped the oak behind him. The shaking in his knees grew worse each second he stared into Daniel’s eyes. He wanted to run away. He wanted to push back and run into the forest to find help, but his limbs wouldn’t move. David was captivated in the sheer absurdity of it all. It didn’t feel real. It felt like-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you dream of me, David?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel cooed, their noses brushing together as the distance between them diminished. Daniel sneered, noticing how David’s eyes moved down to watch his lips. He chuckled darkly;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just couldn’t get </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of my head…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David was dumbfounded, unable to move. He stared at Daniel’s lips while he spoke. He studied how they moved back and curled over slightly pointed teeth. It felt like an eternity and, just to break the anticipation, he found himself leaning into him. Lips met and just as suddenly, Daniel took over, pushing his tongue past and into David’s mouth. The counselor’s head smacked against the tree as Daniel pushed forward. The cultist had an insatiable craving for his taste, the lustful thought itching its way into his subconscious as he deepened the kiss more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David was almost disgusted with how he found himself strangely comforted by the familiarity of Daniel’s lips. Though, this time, it was slower and more savourable. He felt as if he had better control over the situation- until Daniel abruptly yanked his head back, exposing the flesh of David’s neck to the cultist’s teeth. David hissed in disdain. The roots of his auburn hair were pulled taut by Daniel’s fist. The cultist smothered his throat in attention, biting hard enough that he was sure to leave bruises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David whimpered, nails digging into Daniel’s wrist that held a grip on his hair. Daniel remained firm and unmoving until he was finished marking the counselor’s flesh. The hold weakened and Daniel pressed himself against him as his hands explored the curves of David’s body. David twisted himself away. Daniel grabbed his chin and softly reconnected their lips. David’s mind once again grew hazy. His subconscious screamed at him to fight, to push back and get away but he just couldn’t. He’d fallen too far too fast and his mind couldn’t catch up. He was slipping under a wave of emotions he didn’t recognize. He wanted this. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>this- what was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nightmare, this was a nightmare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s hands fondled around the buckle of his shorts. Immediately, David turned tense. He pushed against Daniel’s chest but to no avail. The cultist pressed their bodies together, fingertips grazing the hemline of his boxers. David turned away as Daniel whispered against the flesh of his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you want me, David,” he gave the skin a light peck before moving towards his ear, “I’ll be gentle... I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s eyes were shut tight. He strained to control a sob as he bit down his quivering lip. His train of thought was being torn in several different directions. He laid his tear-soaked face in the crook of Daniel’s neck. His fists shook against Daniel’s chest, balled up in his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, p-please don’t… I can’t-” David sniveled, “Daniel, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt too weak to fight back, leaning his cowering body into Daniel’s shoulder. He trembled, his breath catching in his throat. Daniel was unmoving, his grip held tight to the waistband of David’s shorts. He contemplated something in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daaavid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A distant voice called out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David looked up, calling back, “Gwe-?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel smacked a hand over his mouth, pushing his head back against the tree. David’s eyes rolled around in his skull. Through his swirling vision, he could see Daniel’s surprise turn to anger. The cultist looked between David and the direction where Gwen’s voice drew closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daaavid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel cursed under his breath. He pushed back his hair and leaned down into David’s face. David stared at him with wide eyes, glancing between him and the forest beside them. Daniel gritted his teeth, angrily looking David in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't wake up. Don’t wake up... “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s face contorted into confusion. Gwen’s voice got closer;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David…? David. Wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shot open. He sat up abruptly, patting his body down. He was fine- he was in his cabin. His bed was here and- two hands shook his shoulders gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwen!” David lurched forward, enveloping her in an embrace as he started to sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The counselor had no idea how to react to this display, even after many many nights of it. She awkwardly hugged him back, patting his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay, David! It’s okay, you're safe here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David let out a shaking cry, wiping the snot from his mouth on his sleeve, “NO! I’m not! Not even when I sleep!” He trembled, suddenly pushing Gwen off him, “he’s in my </span>
  <em>
    <span>head</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gwen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just stared at him, and David could see the pity in her eyes. He looked down at his knees, shaking as he curled in on himself. He cried into open palms, feeling sorry for himself. He buried his head in his knees, grip tightening as another sob wracked through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't sleep-” he snuffed the mucus back into his head, wiping his tears as they fell from his face, “he’s always th-there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen sat with him through this. It was heavy on her, she could just imagine what it was doing to him. His words were broken and spoken between sharp inhales as he struggled to ease his racing heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can-can’t keep do-doing thi-i-is!” David sobbed, screaming hysterically into his hands, “I’m so fuck-fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he started to shake his head ‘no’ violently, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so fucking tired! I’m so fucking tired! I can’t do this anymore!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"David... I-" </span>
</p><p>She went to pat his back, but David flinched away, sobbing louder. </p><p>
  <span>"<em>Don't touch me! Please!"</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed her hands back down in her lap, patiently waiting for David to calm back down enough to get ready for the day. As was the routine, every morning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>deadass i think this is the angstiest fic ive ever written. kinna felt sad writing this, ngl but it was YOU that asked for a chapter two, and im glad you did. If you want more, lemme know. Can't guarantee you a happy ending but who knows ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hello, 911 what’s your emergency?”</p><p>David swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to keep the volume of his voice under control.</p><p>“Please! Send help! There’s a-”</p><p>The knob on David’s bedroom door twisted violently.</p><p>“Oh, you’re in here~”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things were getting worse with David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was getting to the point that Gwen was doing all the work, and then some, around camp.  David wanted to help, he wanted to help desperately, but he simply couldn’t. He’d become more of a hindrance and a chore as time went along. He felt so useless. He finally gave up on arguing when Gwen decided she was going to take him home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to go home, David. Just for a week. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bags under his eyes were heavy and he could barely comprehend the words being spoken to him. He stared at Gwen with a glazed, tear-stained expression. She sighed, leading him to her car. He recoiled when she touched his shoulder, but allowed himself to be walked to the vehicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My car…” David mumbled, confused about why he couldn’t drive himself home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David, you can barely make a sentence,” Gwen said as she strapped herself in and started the engine, “I'm going to drive you home. I’ll come to check on you throughout the week, okay? I really wish you’d just…” she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, “you need to talk to a therapist or </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David didn’t look at her as she spoke. He kept staring forward, his face somber as he whispered;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen glanced at him as she drove. David hadn’t talked once about the situation, not to Gwen, or to anyone. Did he really think he’d been talking about it this whole time? She didn’t want to make him go back home, but this environment simply wasn’t healthy anymore. Not for him or for the campers. Gwen was certain that if he slept in his own bed and not where… well, it’d be safer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Down that street, there’s my building,” David said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen turned and parked in front of a large terrace complex. David was still pointing to a green rowhouse outside his window, tapping the glass before unstrapping and stepping out silently. He slung his bag over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen sighed, following him up the steps to his porch. It was nicely decorated with a few plants. It was a single-family townhouse with green siding and yellow shutters. David stood in front of the door with Gwen beside him. She watched him with furrowed brows as he patted his pockets, mumbling something about his keys, and laughed softly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really forget your keys back at camp?” Gwen asked, a little more harshly than she intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David didn’t seem phased, he reached under a potted plant and produced a spare key.  He forced a soft grin. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Gwen followed him and looked around. It was less than she expected.</span>
  <span> There were a few succulent plants by the window but the house was mostly barren. The coffee table was empty, save for an old blue mug covered in dust. David hung up his vest and noticed her looking around. He grinned, be it forced, sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m uh… I’m usually not home much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen nodded, standing awkwardly in the center of the living room. She rubbed her sleeve as she looked around at the old photos of a happier, smiley David. She could tell he hung and framed them himself. Most were crooked and the nails hung out of the walls. The pigment peeled slightly along the exposed cracks. There were framed photographs of his memories from camp and the Camp Campbell flag hanging around the small parlor wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David, after a considerable measure of thought, crossed the room and gave her a quick hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," he mumbled, "for taking me home. And… everything… listening to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely gave Gwen time to react before he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it,” Gwen assured him, “I’ll be back tomorrow to check in on you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David felt like he was a burden upon everyone. He felt like it was his fault that Gwen felt responsible for him. It made his gut twist and replaced his stomach with a sinking feeling of a guilty conscience. He didn’t want her to feel like she was obligated to care for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” he said, “I’ll be fine, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… I’ll call you, okay?” She assured him, walking to the door, “if you don’t pick up, I’ll drive back out here so you better pick up the damn phone. I care about you, David.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David looked down at the floor. It was sort of dirty and he needed to vacuum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, David.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Gwen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door fell shut, leaving David alone in his little green townhouse. He stood in front of the window waving to her as she drove away even if she didn’t see him.  He stood there for another five minutes, just staring outside into space before he quickly ran to his door. He flipped the tumbler lock and slid the security chain into place. He usually never locked the chain, but today was an exception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to do with himself now that he was back home. He didn’t have his car, either. It was like being under house arrest. He supposed a walk to the store would do him some good, but later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carried his bag to his room and started to unpack his clothes back into his drawers. Something at the bottom of his bag pricked his finger. He hissed and drew back, sticking it into his lip and tasting the tiny bead of blood. At the bottom of the bag was Daniel’s dagger. It was the first thing he packed when he heard Gwen was taking him home for the week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked it up by the handle, holding it in his lap as he sat along the edge of his bed. He could catch his reflection in the blade, his own broken face stared him back in the eyes. He shook his head and opened his bedside drawer, tossing away the dagger inside before slamming it shut. He sat back and traced his fingers over his throat. It’s been months, but the emotional wounds still felt fresh. He could remember the cold steel against his collarbones and- he shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wanted to forget.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days were slow but flew by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen called twice a day, once in the morning at 10 and once in the evening around 6. It was a routine for David and he found himself looking forwards to talking to her. She even let the campers say hello sometimes. It warmed his heart to know that they missed him. He couldn’t wait for the week to be over and go back. He really was feeling better… but for how long? It’d been only two days since Gwen put him under her own sort of “in-home arrest.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David prepared himself a bowl of cereal and was slowly eating it at his kitchen table. He kept staring off into space, lost in his thoughts. His off-brand honey bunches of oats were getting more and more soggy with each daydream. By the time his mind came back around the third time, his cereal was nothing more than a bowl of waterlogged wheat mush. He sighed, his spoon clattering to the floor when a sound made him jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the walls separating their homes, he heard his neighbor pound their fists. The husband and wife next door were screaming and hollering at each other again. They were an elderly couple that had retired together. They were usually friendly but they fought regularly. Usually, it wasn't so violent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David covered his ears, staring at the table in front of him. It was near midnight, and usually, they were already asleep by this hour.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their fist hit the wall again and David found himself frightened out of his seat. He decided he’d just do the dishes tomorrow and call it a night. He could hear the wife screaming and crying as he tucked himself in for the night. It felt nice to be in his own bed again and his fan almost drowned the violence out but the beating on the walls shook the entire house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David lay on his mattress, staring up at the ceiling.  There was one more thud, like a slamming door, before the house went still. He blinked, listening closely for any more noise.  Five minutes pass. There was no sound.  He was thankful they had eventually stopped but...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so strange.  David found himself sitting up in his bed, staring at the neighboring wall. He got up and pressed his ear against the cold plaster. There was no sound on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait… he could pick up a faint sobbing on the other side. It sounded like the wife. She was crying and speaking softly, David could hardly hear her. He raised his fist to knock on the wall and rapped upon it in a song-like pattern, keeping his ear pressed against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello? Are you okay over there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard her breath hitch in surprise before the sound was lost altogether. David furrowed his brows trying to listen closer. He knocked upon the wall again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you hurt? Should I call the police?" David asked again, a little louder this time, "hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing. Complete and utter silence. No- wait. He could hear their voices on the other side. They must've been okay. Slowly, David pulled away from the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He internally debated whether or not he should still call the police. What if they were hurt, or worse? But what if it was fine? Maybe they didn't even hear him through the wall and that's why no one replied.</span>
  <span> Unsuridly </span>
  <span>David went back to his bed, still looking at the wall. He decided he would visit them in the morning to check in them. He wrapped himself back up in his blanket. The sound of his fan slowly lulling him to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt like he could finally close his eyes when, about what felt like two hours later, he was stirred back awake by a faint scraping sound. He sat up in bed and looked around. There was only one window in his bedroom and it was clear of any branches that could be causing the disturbance. The sound was coming from outside his bedroom doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David wanted to dismiss it. He wanted to ignore it so badly. He wanted to crawl back under the blankets and fall asleep, but his anxiety wouldn’t let him. His mind feared the worst. He had to calm his nerves before he could even think about getting back to sleep. He found himself shuffling over, opening the bedroom door and peeking out down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David walked down the hall towards the small living room. The scratching sound was coming from just outside the front door. David stood and stared at it. His tired, sleep-deprived brain could barely decipher something was amiss as he crossed the room and reached for the handle. He stopped short as the knob began to turn on its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened as he pulled his hand off with a gasp. The scratching got more aggressive as whatever was outside the door continued to pivot the handle sporadically. David watched in horror was the tumbler unlocked and the door clicked open.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David stumbled back, watching the door slowly open. The door only opened a few inches before it was caught by the security chain. The intruder attempted to push it again with a grunt, but the chain prevented the door from opening any more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David felt himself begin to hyperventilate. He couldn’t run back into his bedroom to get his phone. His mind screamed at him to keep an eye on the door and whoever was behind it.  David watched pale fingers creep inside and proceed up to fumble with the chain.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>David acted on instinct, rushing forward and slamming the door shut, crushing the assailant’s palm in the doorframe. He heard them curse in pain on the other side, pushing on the door to get their fingers through before letting it fall shut with David’s weight. David scrambled to re-lock the door. It was twice as difficult with his hands trembling the way they were but he managed.  He pushed his back against the door, gripping at his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, oh no, oh no!” He mumbled to himself, “shit- shit, shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Language, Davey,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the man purred through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David felt his heart skip a beat as his blood run cold. The color fell from his face at the sound. It was like the entire world was spinning and it couldn't stop. This couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be happening! It was just another flashback, a nightmare-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just open the door, David. Make this easier on you~”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Daniel sang, sotto voce, through the wood separating them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David could hear a blade press against the oak, slowly carving into his door from the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m calling the police!” David said firmly, his voice quaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel chuckled darkly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“mm hmm, sure you are. Now, open the door.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>David shook his head. This wasn't real. There was no way it could be real. He slowly walked backward towards his bedroom. He kept his eyes glued to the door in disbelief. It was just another nightmare, after all. It just had to be. Daniel beat on the door aggressively. David hoped his neighbors would hear and call the police, but Daniel didn’t seem to care as his fists pounded against the wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David found his legs, quickly dashing back to his bedroom and slamming the door behind him. He grabbed his phone and started to dial the emergency hotline. He didn’t even get past the first number when he was cut off by a loud shatter. He dropped his phone in fear and it fell to the floor at his feet. David looked down at it, then back up towards his bedroom door. He reached over and clicked the small button-lock, only he knew it wouldn’t hold for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Daaavid?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The redheaded man panicked, crouching down to retrieve his phone when an idea struck him. He crawled to hide under his bed. He wriggled back as far as he could get, turning around uncomfortably. For a second he feared he couldn't get back out, but his concerns were quickly forgotten when he heard Daniel shatter something in his kitchen. David covered his mouth, trying his hardest not to scream. His heart hammered violently in his chest. He picked up the phone and began to dial again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“David? Where did you go?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Daniel knock over a bookshelf followed by the loud sound of wood clattering to the floor. David knew it was just to scare him- and it was working. He held the phone up to his ear with trembling hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, pickup. Pickup!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It rang twice, but it felt like forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Daaaaaavid?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Daniel sang as he stepped through the hallway. He scraped his knife against the wall as he slowly stalked closer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“come on, Davey! I promise I won’t hurt you…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, 911 what’s your emergency?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to keep the volume of his voice under control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! Send help! There’s a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knob on David’s bedroom door twisted violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, you’re in here~”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir? Sir. I need you to tell me the situation. Who is there with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David watched in horror as the door handle twisted sharply. A screw flew across the room as the entire knob broke. The knob fell away completely, leaving Daniel to step inside easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David pressed the phone against the floor, smothering the sound of the dispatcher as he covered his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir? Stay on the line. I need you to tell me your location.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears flowed from his eyes as he watched Daniel’s shoes circle his bed. His breath hitched in his throat as the cultist yanked open a closet, realizing David wasn’t there. He snickered darkly, looking around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are you…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>David had to hold back his sobs. This couldn’t be happening- why was this happening?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dispatcher continued to ask him questions but David couldn’t speak. The heartbeat in his ears was deafening as Daniel walked around to the side of the bed. He heard the man pull open his drawer. A pleasant sound of surprise left his lips as Daniel drew his dagger from inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How sweet,” he hummed, “you kept my little keepsake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David clamped his hand over his mouth harder, straining not to scream in fear. He heard Daniel sigh and the blade scrape across the surface of his vanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed this…” David watched in horror as Daniel got down on his knees, “and I missed... </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David was face to face with that same sadistic smile. The cultist reached under the bed, roughly grabbing David by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out. He screamed and fought, struggling against the cultist’s vice grip. His phone fell from his hand as he was thrust out of his hiding place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir? Sir?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s head smacked against the bed frame as he was pulled out from below the bed. Daniel pushed him up against the drawers, shaking him violently. He grabbed the man’s hands, trying to pry free from his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! Daniel, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s grin was sadistic and perverse as he wrenched David up off the floor. He threw him down on the bed, keeping his fists balled into his shirt. David gasped as the air was forced from his lungs.  Daniel kneed him in the stomach, inducing him to double over in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cultist reached behind him and withdrew a white rag. He held it in his open palm, pushing David’s head back with his free hand and shoving the rag over his nose and mouth. David was forced to breathe in. The ether-smelling liquid wafted into his lungs and filled them with its sweet-tasting chemicals. David thrashed and fought all he could, but Daniel overpowered him. Tears streamed down his face as he begged Daniel to stop. The man grinned down from above him, watching as David’s eyelids got heavier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David didn’t want to fall asleep and he thought he was dying. His final thought; </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘welp, this is it.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> as his eyes finally slipped closed. He felt the rag being lifted from his face, the smell lingering as Daniel whispered softly… everything going black…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, David. Sweet dreams…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David awoke with his heart thumping in his chest.  His mind was foggy but filled with panic. He screamed out into the dark room, panting heavily as sweat dripped down his forehead and off his nose. He couldn't help it as he leaned over the side of his bed and vomited onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His entire body convulsed violently. His arms and legs shook as his stomach emptied itself repeatedly even when there was nothing left to empty. He shuddered and groaned, spitting out the trails of mucus leaking out of his face. He gripped his chest, straining to suck a breath into his aching lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That nightmare was so real...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back up, looking around the room. It was still dark, he couldn't see a thing. This was odd. Did the streetlight outside go out? Usually, his room was illuminated in the soft white glow through his window, but he couldn't see a thing. There wasn't an ounce of light anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bed felt different and after sweeping his legs over the side, he found it was missing the bed frame. It was only a mattress on the floor. David winced as his feet touched the cold concrete below.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up quickly, feeling about the dark as panic rose within him. He felt another wave of nausea hit as the room began to spin. David fell to his knees, dry heaving on the floor. There was nothing left to hurl as his body wrought violently. He coughed and spat out into the damp air. He slowly stood back up with his knees shaking. He steadied himself on the wall at intervals as he walked. He could feel the cool concrete walls and the wooden support beams that trailed across them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't happening, this isn't happening!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David extended his trembling hands up and down the walls in search of a light switch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god. Oh my god, this isn’t real-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light gleamed across the floor, adjacent from where David stood. The man turned around, squinting from the light illuminating a doorway. There was a dimly lit set of stairs leading up to a familiar shadow that cast down across the floor. David's eyes widened in horror and recognition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, David. Did you sleep well?"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehe now theres another chapter in the making. this was only sposta be a mf one shot</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hate myself more than you hate me :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>